


What Now?

by Toaster_Warlock



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But they arent on the best terms either, Depression, Dissociation, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, they dont hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: Another night. Another day. 24 hours and 7 days to fall deeper into an endless hole with a broken ladder trailing up the side.





	What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, this is not shimadacest. Please...dont say it is, dont think it is, dont associate it with this fic. Please leave those thoughts at the door.
> 
> Now then, hi. It's been a while since I've posted anything so I hope this is good.

Hanzo walks down the hallway with his head high. These past few days have been particularly upsetting for the man. 

He keeps feeling like he's messing up, like nothing he is doing is working or making sense. 

He missed a shot the other day. A shot. On an unmoving target. 

He sighs as he continues his trek. He would never let anyone know his troubles. No one deserved his burdens. His only tell is his fingernails digging into his palm, just light enough that blood wouldn't be drawn. How didn't know how long that would last though. 

By the time he makes it back to his small room, an extra the reformed organization had given him, he was shaking slightly. Barely visible if you weren't looking for it.

As calmly as he could he keyed in the code for his door, unlocking it. He steps inside and it isn't until the door is solidly closed behind him that he collapses. He barely registers the feeling of his knees slamming against the carpeted floor. His body folds in on itself. He was filled with an overwhelming sense of failure.

He was a failure, wasn't he?

He failed his brother, failed his mother and father. Failed, failed, _failed_.

He lets out a cut off sob as he brings his forehead to rest against the floor, his arms wrapping around his torso. He can't take it. It's too much. Everything is slowly slipping away from him. He can't feel anything, he's just a husk. Blind.

But that's a good thing isn't it?

No one would have to deal him.

Him.

The kinslayer, the blight of the Shimada name. The Exiled Heir. He was nothing. Hanzo Shimada..no just Hanzo, was nothing.

He couldn't even call himself a Shimada could he? He wasn't one of them anymore and they wouldn't want him anyways.

He stares at the bland white carpet, he couldn't see it. Couldn't feel it. It was just quiet. It felt nice actually. Nothingness. No emotions, no feeling, just a never-ending silence.

There is one noise though, a soft thudding. _thud-thud-thud_ in a rapid succession. 

It was getting clearer.

Knocking. Someone was knocking. 

"What?" Hanzo can barely hear his own voice, it's so weak. It sounded cracked, like shards of glass were resting against his vocal chords. 

He forgets to listen for a response, the word weak ringing around in his head.

It comes again, the thudding, knocking, louder and louder and louder. He flinches. Loud, too loud. 

Stop.

Please.

Just _stop_!

And it does.

Hanzo doesn't notice the extra tears that stream from his eyes to the floor, doesn't feel the way his throat is raw from screaming for some unknown force to stop.

He doesn't know how long he lays there after that. Minutes, hours, seconds; the door eventually opens though. He doesn't care. He brain tells him to run, hide away, don't let them see. But at the moment, _why should he care?_

“Hanzo." A hand, there's a hand resting on the back of his neck. He wants to flinch away from it. Why would _he_ be here? Why was he here? After everything that Hanzo did, why would he care?

There is a hesitation before the next words are spoken, "Brother. You need to get up.”

Hanzo wrinkled his brow a bit. Brother? He didn't have a brother anymore. He killed him. Genji was dead wasn't he?

Hanzo lets himself be picked up, stumbling. His legs felt too heavy. Like the world was grabbing them from below and pulling him into its depths. Then, something soft. He tightens this hand against the material he is placed on.

His bed. He's on his bed. Hanzo blinks, and looks down.

Yeah, that's...his bed.

His eyes flicker to the hand that falls on his shoulder. 

Metal. Fake. Synthetic.

He wants to look away but He can't. He caused that. This was because of him. He didn't feel it in him to move away. He shifts his eyes up the attached arm, knowing what he will see. 

Nothing. 

A green streak where eyes should be. Chrome colored metal covering a face. A scarred face. A face that, long ago, looked strikingly similar to his own. Hanzo the beginnings of bile rise in the back of his throat.

This was Genji.

Hanzo stared at the faceless metal. How could this...be Genji? He didn't understand. He had cut his brother down. Watch as his blood spilled across a grassy field. Watched the life leave his eyes.

And yet...it sounded like Genji. Shared some of his mannerisms. It wasn't too hard a concept, it was just one Hanzo didn't want to admit to himself.

Genji sighed and Hanzo felt the hand leave his shoulder. He felt it reappear on the back of his head. Then his hair fell against his neck, his ribbon having been taken out.

"You need rest brother." Hanzo lets himself be laid back against the sheets. The sound of light footsteps moving across his room. A hesitation again. “I will check on you in the morning.”

Hanzo stares up at the ceiling, confused. "Why?" He whispered, to no one in particular. The walking stopped. "Why what?"

Hanzo doesn't look towards Genji, letting his eye slip closed. He's tired, so tired.

“Why are you kind to me? After everything...why?”

Hanzo’s mind pulls him under, lulling him into darkness. He doesn't hear the sad exhale of breath, doesn't see the way Genji seems to want to punch a wall. Doesn't hear the muttered, “because I know it wasn't your fault.”

**Author's Note:**

> There should be a part 2 but I wouldn't trust that statement...this was influenced by the mchanzo server btw. Keep that in mind.
> 
> If you liked it leave a kudo and a comment, yea?
> 
> Till next time!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://toaster-warlock.tumblr.com)


End file.
